Comme des soeurs
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir recommencer à ressentir ces émotions. Depuis qu'elle est née, ma fille a été ma priorité numéro une. Peut-être est-il temps que je laisse vivre la femme en moi? Même si ce n'est que pour un moment. OS


**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette absence interminable! J'ai effectué un stage en restaurant pendant quatre mois loin de chez moi et je n'avais pas d'accès au Wi-Fi ou très peu donc il presque était impossible de poster! Et depuis que je suis rentrée, je n'ai pas eu la volonté d'écrire dû à un moment de déprime et à la reprise de mes cours.**

 **Je sais que ça n'explique et ne justifie pas tout mais je suis vraiment désolée. Surtout que je vous avez promis des histoires... J'en ai quelque unes en cours mais aucune autre n'est terminée. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de les finir et de les poster rapidement.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui continuent à lire mes histoires, ça me touche énormément!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Comme des sœurs**

Je me gare rapidement devant l'établissement, je sors en attrapant mon sac et cours vers l'entrée malgré mes talons. J'espère ne pas être la dernière ou Méline ne va pas être contente. La maîtresse me voit arriver et appelle Méline. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle avait l'air bien occupée à jouer avec cette petite fille. Elle s'approche en boudant. Je m'accroupis pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je voulais encore jouer avec Jade.

\- Tu joueras avec elle demain. On doit rentrer maintenant.

\- Ok..., soupire-t-elle.

\- Va lui dire au revoir. »

Elle part tout de suite en courant pour enlacer son amie. Je prends son sac en main en me relevant. Elle revient vers moi et me prend la main puis nous partons. Nous marchons vers la sortie quand nous croisons un homme qui doit avoir près de 30 ans, porte un costume sur mesure et un sourire qui me fait fondre. Je le salue en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et il me répond avec un sourire irrésistible. Je n'ai pas été avec un homme depuis que le père de Méline m'a quittée, j'étais enceinte de six mois. Je reporte mon attention sur ma fille qui sautille à côté de moi en allant vers la voiture. Et pourtant, le visage de cet homme reste gravé dans mon esprit.

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

Je suis en peu en retard ce jour là mais je sais que Méline ne sera pas dérangée car elle s'est faite une très bonne amie. Je suis entrain de répondre à un message de ma mère pour lui dire que je passerai avec Méline tout à l'heure quand je cogne dans quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux pour voir l'homme en costume. Je souris en m'excusant. Il m'ouvre la porte en retour.

Je me doute qu'on va se séparer pour aller chercher nos enfants dans leur classes respectives mais je me rends vite compte que nous prenons le même chemin.

« Votre fille est en moyenne section ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui, vous aussi ?

\- Oui. On a emménagé ici il y a un mois et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle soit seule mais il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé une meilleure amie, elle m'en parle tout les soirs. »

Je souris, on dirait qu'il parle de Méline. Nous arrivons devant la classe, la maîtresse appelle les deux enfants. Je suis surprise de voir la petite Jade se lever. Elles rangent les jouets ensemble puis courent vers nous. Je m'accroupis pour l'enlacer et Jade se jette dans les bras de son père.

« Maman ! Je peux aller jouer chez Jade ? »

Jade demande la même chose à son père et toutes les deux nous regardent avec espoir.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie mais on va voir mamie. Mais si son papa est d'accord, vous pouvez jouer ensemble samedi ? »

Je pose la question au père de Jade qui sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux petites filles se prennent dans les bras en criant. Je souris puis nous sortons tous. Avant de nous séparer, il m'interpelle.

« Je vous laisse mon numéro pour qu'on puisse organiser cet après-midi. »

Il inscrit son numéro dans mon téléphone en laissant son prénom. Tobias.

Je fais de même avec son téléphone.

« On se tient au courant alors, Tris.

\- Bien sûr. »

On se sourit puis on retourne chacun vers notre voiture. J'aide Méline à s'attacher puis roule vers la maison de mes parents. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que Mel a enfin une vraie amie. Et ça n'a rien à voir au fait que le père de cet amie ressemble à un dieu grec.

Mel part immédiatement jouer avec le saint-bernard d'un an de mes parents alors que je les embrasse. Je discute un peu de mon travail en tant que directrice de marketing. Je gagne bien ma vie pour ma fille mais je dois parfois demander de l'aide à mes parents pour la garder à cause de mon travail.

Je reçois un message une petite heure plus tard de Tobias.

 _« Bonsoir, je me disais que Méline pouvait venir vers 14h ce samedi. Elle peut emmener son maillot de bain car nous avons une piscine intérieure et si vous voulez passer l'après-midi avec elle, il n'y a pas de problème. »_

Je souris en me mordillant la lèvre. Je réponds tout de suite.

 _« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part et j'aimerais beaucoup être là afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous et votre femme. »_

 _« Parfait, votre mari est aussi invité s'il le souhaite. »_

 _« Il n'y aura que moi. »_

 _« Très bien. À samedi alors. »_

 _« A samedi. Bonne soirée. »_

Je grimace en pensant au moment où je rencontrerai sa femme. Je n'ai pas vu d'alliance à son doigt mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est libre comme l'air.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Rit ma mère.

\- Pour rien.

\- C'est un homme ? Tu as trouvé un homme ? »

Elle jette un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone et doit voir le prénom.

« Tobias ?

\- C'est pas comme ça. C'est le père d'une amie de Méline et il l'invite à passer l'après-midi samedi. »

Je ne dis pas que je suis aussi invitée sinon elle ne me lâchera pas. Elle peut être pire que Christina quand elle veut.

 **Samedi, 13h45**

Méline saute de la voiture et court vers la porte d'entrée, me donnant presque une crise cardiaque. L'allée est enneigée et sans doutes verglacée. Leur maison est magnifique, presque comme une villa. Je porte son sac et me dirige vers la porte à mon tour. Je la prends dans mes bras pour qu'elle puisse appuyer sur la sonnette. Presque immédiatement j'entends un cri.

« PAPAAAA ! »

Je pose Mel qui lorsque la porte s'ouvre, sourit à Tobias, lui dit bonjour puis court rejoindre Jade. Je ris avec Tobias. Il m'accueille en me faisant la bise puis prend le sac de Méline de mes mains. Il le place sur un coffre près de l'entrée. Il me débarrasse de mon manteau, je récupère celui de Mel qu'elle a posé au sol pour jouer avec son amie.

« Je suis désolée, elle est un peu excitée.

\- Jade était comme elle. Elles ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer.

\- Il semblerait... »

Jade montre ses poupées à Mel qui les observe attentivement.

« Vous souhaiteriez un café ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Je l'accompagne et pendant qu'il me sert, je l'interpelle.

« On devrait se tutoyer, si les filles sont si proches on risque de se revoir.

\- Pas faux. »

Il me donne ma tasse.

« Ta femme n'est pas là ? J'aurais bien voulu la rencontrer. »

C'est un mensonge mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

« En fait, je n'ai pas de femme. Ni de copine. Je m'occupe seul de Jade.

\- Moi aussi ! … enfin ... je veux dire que je m'occupe seule de Méline. »

Il sourit, si je n'étais pas assise je crois que je serais déjà à terre.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois seule ? Où est le père de Méline ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est parti quand il a su pour Mel.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- 21 ans. Heureusement que mes parents m'ont soutenue... Et où est la mère de Jade ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle a filé dès que les médecins lui ont dit qu'elle pouvait partir de la maternité. Je n'ai pas entendu parlé d'elle depuis.

\- C'est étrange qu'on parle de ça alors qu'on se connait à peine, dis-je.

\- Pas vraiment, ça explique pourquoi il n'y a pas de mari ou de femme dans le tableau. »

Je souris et acquiesce puis nous allons dans le salon où les filles jouent. Jade se lève en voyant son père.

« Papa, on peut aller dans la piscine ? »

Tobias rit en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr, princesse. On va aller mettre ton maillot de bain. »

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu as emmené ce qu'il faut ?

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans une salle de bain ?

\- Suivez-moi. »

Ils nous montrent une salle de bain et nous laisse nous changer. Je mets mon maillot puis aide Méline. Je l'incite à aller aux toilettes pour ne pas qu'elle ait à y aller une fois dans l'eau. Je l'aide à se laver les mains.

« Tu diras merci au papa de Jade de nous laisser utiliser la piscine, d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Nous sortons de la salle de bain puis nous retournons dans le salon. Tobias y est avec Jade. Il est déjà entrain de gonfler les brassards de la petite. Je décide de faire pareil et pendant que je gonfle le premier, Tobias prend le deuxième.

« Merci »

Tobias nous montre le chemin vers la piscine quand Méline avance à sa hauteur. Elle lui prend la main ce qui le fait tourner la tête.

« Merci pour la piscine. »

Je souris, je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ai fait car elle est un peu tête en l'air en général. Il se baisse pour prendre les deux filles dans ses bras. Il les soulève facilement, leur arrachant un rire.

« Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Jade a insisté pour que tu viennes. »

On arrive à la fameuse piscine et j'en suis bouche bée. C'est une très grande piscine avec une grand dôme en verre la protégeant de l'extérieur. Les dalles sont claires autour de la piscine, il y a une douche sur le côté et des transats. Il y a une vue sur le jardin couvert de neige.

Je sors de ma transe quand une main se place sur mon épaule.

« Ça va ?

\- C'est magnifique. »

Je me perds dans son regard alors qu'il sourit. Je sens la chaleur de sa main dans tout mon bras et j'ai envie de me coller à lui pour savoir si cette chaleur pourrait réchauffer tout mon corps.

« Maman ! Regarde ! »

Méline descend le toboggan et atterrit dans l'eau. Elle émerge tout de suite à l'aide de ses brassards en riant.

« C'est bien ma chérie.

\- Tu veux aller dans l'eau ? Propose Tobias.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Nous entrons par les escaliers du côté le plus profond pour garder un œil sur les filles qui jouent dans l'eau moins profonde.

« Je ne te le dirais pas assez mais merci de nous avoir invité. Méline n'est pas du genre à se faire beaucoup d'amis alors quand elle m'a parlée de Jade, j'étais soulagée...

\- Je comprends... C'est pareil pour moi. J'avais peur que Jade soit seule en venant ici mais dès le premier jour, elle me parlait de Méline. J'étais si heureux pour elle. Et puis... je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui comprenne ma situation. Être un parent célibataire, c'est pas simple.

\- Moi aussi, les autres ne comprennent pas. Heureusement que j'avais mes parents.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 9 ans et je ne parle plus à mon père depuis mes 18 ans. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, on se connaît à peine.

« Je suis désolée.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire... pas maintenant en tout cas... Parle-moi un peu de toi.

\- Eh bien, j'ai 26 ans, je suis directrice en marketing dans une agence de publicité... j'ai un frère...hum... »

Il rit à mon manque d'inspiration.

« C'est déjà pas mal. Mais dis-moi, ton vrai prénom n'est pas Tris ?

\- Non. Je m'appelle Béatrice Prior mais je n'ai jamais aimé ce nom. C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a appelée comme ça depuis le CP.

\- Je préfère Tris. Ça te va mieux.

\- Merci. À ton tour maintenant, parle-moi de toi.

\- D'accord. J'ai 28 ans, je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs, je suis président de la société Eaton. »

Je manque de me noyer sur place car j'arrête de nager sous le choc. Il me retient vu qu'il a pied.

« La société Eaton ? Tobias Eaton, c'est toi ?

\- Hum...oui ?

\- Ça explique la piscine. », murmuré-je.

Il explose de rire.

« Quoi ?

\- D'habitude, les gens me disent que je suis jeune pour ça ou que j'en ai de la chance... mais on ne m'a jamais dit que ça expliquait la piscine. »

Je souris en rougissant, c'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche.

« Désolée... je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Mais comment tu as fais pour construire cet empire en ayant Jade ?

\- J'ai des amis proche dont une amie qui est très douée avec les enfants. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi donc Jade est un peu comme ça nièce. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée je l'avoue. Mais maintenant, j'essaie de chercher Jade à l'école puis je travaille un peu chez moi le soir. Je veux être présent dans sa vie, déjà qu'elle n'a pas de mère.

\- En tout cas, tu as tout mon respect, tu as fait du bon boulot avec elle. Et puis, c'est clair qu'elle t'adore.

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot avec elle aussi. Elle est polie, intelligente, magnifique. Comme sa mère. »

Je mordille ma lèvre au compliment qu'il me fait. J'ai tenté de ne pas laisser mon attirance pour lui dicter mes mots et mes actions car j'ai une fille, lui aussi, et nous ne sommes ensemble maintenant que pour que les filles passent un moment ensemble.

Il ne dit rien, ses joues se teintent de rose.

« Excuse-moi, c'était maladroit. Mais c'est la vérité.

\- Merci. »

On reste silencieux quelques secondes et heureusement, nous sommes approchés par les filles qui nagent comme des petits chiots avec leurs bouées aux bras.

« Papa ! On peut manger ? »

On regarde l'heure et il est déjà l'heure du goûter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le temps passe si vite. On sort de l'eau puis on se bat pour retirer les bouées. J'enroule Méline dans une serviette en lui frottant les bras pour la réchauffer. Je vois que Jade a ce genre de peignoir pour enfants avec une capuche, elle est adorable. Et je vois qu'elle a énormément pris de Tobias physiquement. Les deux filles marchent ensemble vers la cuisine mais Tobias me retient.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai embarrassée avant. Ce n'était pas le but.

\- C'est rien, n'y pense pas. Allons-y avant que les filles ne fassent un carnage dans ta cuisine. »

Je m'enroule à mon tour dans une serviette, je suis heureuse d'avoir attaché mes cheveux avant d'aller dans l'eau.

Nous entrons dans la cuisine à temps, Jade a déjà grimpé sur une chaise et s'apprête à monter sur le plan de travail. Tobias se dépêche pour la faire descendre en l'attrapant sous les aisselles. Il la pose au sol.

« Jade Eaton ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos de monter sur les chaises ?

\- Que j'ai pas le droit. », dit-elle en regardant le sol.

Je vois des larmes perler au bord de ses yeux et Tobias a l'air d'en prendre un coup, et il se fige. Je m'accroupis alors en face de Jade et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

« Hey, si ton papa te dit ça c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu te blesses. Il t'aime très fort et il serait très triste s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Alors pas de larmes et dis-moi ce qui te ferrait plaisir. »

J'essuie ses larmes en souriant. Elle sourit à son tour.

« Des céréales.

\- D'accord. Toi aussi, Méline ? »

Elle hoche la tête, je les envoie s'asseoir à table. Tobias a l'air d'être sorti de sa transe.

« Merci... je... je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile d'être ferme mais il faut leur faire comprendre que c'est dangereux. »

Il m'aide à faire leurs bols puis m'en donne un. Je le remercie avec un sourire.

« Maman, on pourra revenir ? »

Je regarde ma fille puis Tobias, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Aussi souvent que tu veux. »

Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que les filles se voient presque tout les samedis en dehors de l'école. Elles sont devenues très proches et il est difficile de les séparer. Tobias et moi ne sommes pas toujours ensemble pour les surveiller mais ça arrive. Nous aussi nous sommes devenus proches. Il se trouve que nous avons beaucoup de points communs.

Aujourd'hui, il y a un orage et les filles sont terrorisées. Nous les avons placées devant un dessin animé pendant que nous faisons des chocolats viennois. Je demande à Tobias de surveiller le lait sur le feu pour qu'il ne déborde pas pendant que je fouette de la crème pour faire de la chantilly.

Je triche et en mange un petit peu avec mon doigts. Je lève les yeux mais Tobias me regarde déjà avec un sourire.

« Tu en veux ?

Il rit et s'approche. Il plonge son doigt dans la crème mais au lieu de la manger, il la met sur ma joue. Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Mon cœur s'arrête quand il embrasse ma joue pour retirer la crème. Ce n'est pas un simple baiser qu'un ami ferait pour rigoler, non, c'est quelque chose de plus intime. Quelque chose qu'on ne devrait pas faire.

« Tobias ? »

Il caresse mon autre joue avec sa main puis place ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis comme figée et il en profite pour me pousser contre le plan de travail. Cependant je reprends mes esprits et le repousse avec mes deux mains sur mon torse. Je tourne ma tête pour qu'il ne touche plus mes lèvres mais ma joue.

« Tobias, arrête. »

Il s'écarte mais ne lâche pas mon regard... ni ma taille.

« Ça fait des mois que ça traîne. On sait très bien que ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre.

\- On ne peut pas.. il y a les filles et... et...

\- Et rien du tout. Les filles sont comme des sœurs. Elles n'ont même pas besoin de savoir pour le début.

\- Le début ? Le début de quoi ?

\- D'une belle histoire. »

Je secoue ma tête et m'éloigne.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. »

Je retourne dans le salon où les filles regardent un dessin animé. Elles sont couchées sur le côté, leur tête une à côté de l'autre. Je les entends parler et rire ensemble. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé, les deux têtes se tournent vers moi.

Elles se lèvent presque automatiquement et grimpe sur mes genoux. Je m'apprête à leur demander ce qu'il se passe quand un éclair illumine le ciel et que les deux sursautent. Je les serre contre moi. Je suis devenue proche de Jade. Qui pourrait ne pas l'aimer ?

Je vois Tobias qui apparaît avec les boissons sur un plateau. Il sourit en nous voyant toutes les trois. J'embrasse le front des deux filles. Il pose le plateau, prend sa tasse et s'assied sur le canapé. Le regard qu'il me lance par-dessus sa tasse quand il boit me ferrait presque tomber du fauteuil si je ne tenais pas les deux filles.

Je reporte mon attention sur le film en caressant les chevelures des deux anges. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormie mais je suis réveillée par un poids qui est retiré de mes genoux. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Tobias qui tient Jade dans ses bras. Méline a disparu.

« Méline..où... ? Grommelé-je.

\- Elle est couchée dans le lit de Jade. Je vais la coucher aussi et je reviens. »

J'acquiesce avec un hochement de tête, mon esprit engourdie par le sommeil. Je suis à nouveau réveillée par une main sur ma tête.

« Tris, réveille-toi.

\- Hum ?

\- Je viens de coucher les filles. Il pleut des cordes dehors et je ne vous laisse pas partir par ce temps là. En plus, tu es épuisée. »

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et souris. Il me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais te border toi aussi.

\- T'es pas obligé, je suis assez grande pour me coucher seule.

-Laisse-moi faire. Tu mérites qu'on s'occupe de toi. »

Il me dépose sur son lit et s'assied à côté de moi.

« Et toi ? Tu dors où ? Murmuré-je à moitié endormie.

\- Sur le canapé.

\- Dis pas de bêtises... On partage... »

Je sens le matelas qui s'affaisse avant que je ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par les rayons du soleil à travers le rideau. Je cligne des yeux quelques fois avant de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas chez moi. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et regarde autour de moi. Je vois alors Tobias qui est couché sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers moi. Je souris à son visage innocent puis tourne mon corps vers lui. Je m'accorde quelques secondes pour le regarder et je me risque même à glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je sais ce que je veux et c'est lui, mais ma fille passe avant tout et je ne sais pas si elle est prête.

Je me lève et vais dans la chambre des filles pour voir si elles sont réveillées. Elles sont déjà entrain de parler. Ce qui me surprend c'est quand Jade m'appelle Maman aussi.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ta maman, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Mel et moi, on est des sœurs. Tu es ma maman et papa, c'est le papa de Mel. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils puis emmène les filles prendre un petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, je les habille et les emmène dans le jardin. Elles jouent dans le bac à sable alors que je sirote une limonade.

Les filles sont si proches qu'elles se considèrent comme des sœurs. Peut-être que je devrais laisser une chance à Tobias. Peut-être que je devrais nous laisser une chance.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

Je tourne la tête quand Tobias s'assied avec une bière en main.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elles te réveillent en faisant du bruit.

\- C'est pas grave mais j'aurais préféré me réveiller à côté de toi.

\- Il faut qu'on parle... Quand je suis allée chercher les filles... Jade m'a appelée 'Maman'. Je ne lui ai rien demandée mais...

\- Mel m'a appelé 'Papa' quand je l'ai couchée hier soir.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je crois que les filles nous encouragent. Je te l'ai dit, je veux que ça marche entre nous mais tu dois me laisser une chance. »

Je continue de regarder les filles pendant que je réfléchis à ce qu'il dit. Après quelques minutes, il soupire et ce lève.

« Je vais en chercher une autre. »

Il retourne dans la cuisine et je fais mon choix. Je le suis. Il cherche une bouteille dans le frigo et le décapsule avec sa main. Il jette le morceau de ferraille sur le plan de travail mais avant qu'il ne puisse boire, je lui prends la bouteille des mains et l'embrasse passionnément. Il reste immobile quelques instants avant de se détendre. Il m'emprisonne dans ses bras alors qu'il prend possession de ma bouche. Je me débarrasse de la bouteille pour pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Il empoigne mes hanches et me soulève sur le plan de travail. Nos mains parcourent nos corps, nos lèvres ne se séparent pas. Tout s'efface autour de nous, il n'y a que notre passion. Sa bouche se déplace sur mon cou. Je tourne ma tête et vois qu'il a fermé le volet pour que les filles ne nous voient pas.

« Tobias... gémis-je.

\- Je sais... »

Il s'écarte de moi et place ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ? Ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? Et les filles ?

\- Je peux appeler Shauna et lui demander si elle peut les garder.

\- C'est pas un peu rapide ?

\- Pas pour moi. »

\- D'accord. Va pour ce soir. »

Il m'embrasse furtivement puis me sourit. Il caresse ma joue avec ses doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, avoué-je. Même pas pour le père de Méline.

\- Moi non plus. Ça te fait peur ?

\- Un peu... mais on ira à notre rythme.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Je l'enlace et place ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens ses lèvres sur ma tête, ce qui me fait sourire. J'ai toujours été une mère avant tout mais là, je suis à nouveau une femme. Une femme dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle apprécie énormément.

 **Un an et demi plus tard**

La cérémonie s'est déroulée à la perfection. Tout depuis l'entrée des petites en tant que témoins jusqu'à notre premier baiser en tant que mari et femme.

Nous valsons doucement au rythme de la musique. Nos regards perdus l'un dans l'autre.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu es magnifique ? Murmure-t-il.

\- Au moins quinze fois mais merci. »

Il embrasse chastement mais amoureusement mes lèvres. Je place ma tête sur son épaule. Je peux alors voir mes parents qui dansent avec les deux petites.

« Je t'aime. Tu es tout ce dont je rêvais même sans le savoir. Merci de m'avoir épousé et d'avoir enfin donné une mère à Jade.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Mel a toujours eu une figure masculine dans sa vie avec mon père mais jamais de figure paternelle. Elle a enfin un père. Merci. »

Il me fait voltiger dans les airs ce qui me fait rire. Je vois que des personnes dansent autour de nous mais nous avons encore de l'espace.

« Et si on dansait tous ensemble ? Demande-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? »

Il s'écarte de moi et fait signe aux filles de nous rejoindre. Elles courent vers nous dans leur petites robes bleues et se jettent sur nous. Nous en portons chacun une dans un bras alors que nous nous tenons par la taille. Jade enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et Mel autour de Tobias.

Dire que les filles étaient heureuses ne fait pas justice à leur réaction quand elles ont su que nous étions ensemble et encore moins quand elles ont appris qu'on allait se marier. Maintenant, ce sont deux sœurs qui ne se quittent plus et je suis leur mère. À toutes les deux. Et bientôt à tout les trois. Avec Tobias, nous avons décidé d'agrandir notre famille. Pour l'instant, rien n'est officiel mais j'ai des doutes. J'ai eu quelques symptômes qui m'ont fait croire que j'étais enceinte mais les tests étaient négatifs. On va continuer à essayer pour que ce rêve se réalise.

« Je t'aime Papa. », dit soudainement Mel.

Tobias a l'air ému et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je t'aime aussi princesse. Je vous aime toutes les trois. »

Quelques heures plus tard, quand nous coupons le gâteau en nous tenant la main, nous sommes interrompus juste au moment de la photo quand un gâteau au chocolat tombe de la table et se retrouve sur les deux fillettes qui ont essayé de goûter un bout avant les autres. Leur robes sont couvertes de chocolats. Elles se regardent puis nous regardent nous.

« Ohooohhh... »

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**


End file.
